Love Beyond Time: Big Girls on Campus
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with Kamen Rider Omega and direct sequel to "Love Beyond Time: School Reunion": where Ivy and Taki have grown up, are in college, and of course, shenanigans ensue in their dorm room! Rated M for yuri, yuri, and some more yuri! ;3 IvyxTaki two-shot. Read'n Review! That's an order!


**Love Beyond Time: Big Girls on Campus**

**By Kamen Rider Omega and Major Mike Powell III**

It had been three years since the eternal couple, Taki Sakurai and Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine were reunited in a high school in Japan. Since then, the loving pair had been making up for lost time.

Not to mention the fact that the pair had been keeping in touch with the Alexandra sisters, Sophitia and Cassandra. They had been given the same gift of rebirth as Taki and Ivy, although the exact how and why were still a bit of a mystery. 

Though they had been rather chaste with each other during their high school years, it was not due to any less love than they had felt for the other, but rather the necessary compromise since they were still living in separate homes at the time with their parents.

But since they had started attending college, the pair had been slowly building up to the long awaited lovemaking they had missed these past years, first with heavy petting, and then moving on to mutual masturbation.

Seeing as they had some free time, the pair decided to take a bath together, a great way to save water and time for them both. The pair took their time undressing, letting the other look unashamed on the voluptuous form of the one they had fallen in love with so many years and literal lifetimes ago. Ivy hadn't seen her lover's body like this since they had both passed from their last lives, and she marveled at how similar yet uniquely different her new body was.

Taki's beautiful body was fuller in its near E cup breasts than it had been in any life before, and her bottom was a bit more narrow and rounded, a sight that made the reborn former noblewoman want to abandon all restraint and grope the bubble butt of her reincarnated wife.

Ivy looked down at herself and had to give a silent thank you to whatever spirits that kept allowing her and Taki to be continually reborn in bodies not unlike their original ones, but with this body, modern nutrition and exercise had allowed her to not only be in better shape than any life before, but at such a tender age as she currently was, she was able to pull off feats of agility and strength she had found taxing as a full grown adult in her original life.

Lightly cupping her prominent endowments gently in her hands, she was astonished that her breasts were not only as large as ever, but if anything they were even more firm thanks in part to her exercise tightening up her chest and back muscles, not to say that her diet and overall health didn't play its part.

Ivy sighed as she looked longingly over to her wife undressing slowly from her school uniform, savoring every inch of the skin that was both alike and not to her original form, new birthmarks and contours where there were none, and old ones forever replaced. How the complexion of the Japanese beauty's skin was tanned enough to make her bikini lines prominent, the areas untouched by the suns kiss that unmistakable creamy white she had always been blessed with.

Ivy couldn't resist, having undressed completely, she went up behind her wife, and kissed the black haired beauty on the shoulders, the back of her neck and even between her shoulder blades, her arms wrapping firmly around Taki's waist, the tanned kunoichi reaching back to place her hands softly on her wife's silken hips, both of them sighing in euphoria as Ivy's already dripping pussy came into sweet contact with Taki's bottom.

The ladies giggled as Ivy shook her hips slightly, wiggling her pussy against Taki's behind.

The former noble then began to move down, trailing butterfly kisses down Taki's spine, reaching all the way down to the ass, where Ivy's violet-painted lips began to plant soft and then, big, open-mouth kisses on the delicious skin of Taki's derriere, even licking at the little stain of pussy juice she left when she wiggled her hips just a moment ago.

Taki sighed softly with each kiss, giggling every now and then thanks to the ticklish sensation, and she couldn't deny she got a little kick out of the kinkiness.

And then, Taki squealed when Ivy landed two slaps on the yielding flesh of her bubble butt, before laughing heartily when her eternal beloved grabbed her ass cheeks and shook them back and forth.

"Mou, Ivy-chan no ecchi~!" She cooed. Taki took a moment to brace herself against the nearest wall and looked back at her kneeling love with a playful gleam in her eye. "Whoever said the phrase 'kiss my ass' was a bad thing never had any imagination" she giggled and bent herself a bit more, making her round behind swell a bit with the adjusting of the strong muscles of her legs and buttocks, her bottom taking on a shape not unlike a succulent peach. Ivy instinctively licked her lips.

"Mhhh~ Good enough to eat!" And she licked slowly at the quickly moistening center of the tanned woman's body, tasting the succulent nectar that flowed freely from her wife.

Taki gasped at the contact of hot tongue onto even hotter pussy flesh as her silver-blonde haired wife lapped at the succulent core of her very being, making her twitch and shake with every lick. Ivy made sure to find each and every single pleasure point in and around the velvet-soft lips of her lover. Taki let out a light moan and then a high pitched squeak as Ivy gently bit down on the hardend clit.

Taki was quickly reminded of how fresh these sensations were to this young nubile form, hitting her much as it had the first time.

And so, there they were: Taki supporting herself with a hand on the wall before her, her body bent over slightly and her legs spread wide open while her eternal wife knelt, munching away at her pussy from behind.

Taki's other hand meanwhile, was busy grabbing and fondling one of her own big and beautiful breasts, treating it roughly, kneading her own malleable flesh and playing with her stiff nipple.

And as Ivy treated Taki's pussy with as much love as she could, she held her steady by the hip with one hand while her other moved to one of her own great tits, playing with it shortly, before moving that hand straight down her toned tummy and into her own sweet spot between her creamy, wet thighs.

Soon, Taki's moans gained volume, her beautiful voice echoing throughout their shared dorm room (which Ivy had the foresight to sound-proof with some money from her own, rather deep, poclets) so that their neighbors wouldn't be bothered by their VERY constant sounds of pleasure during the day and night.

And also, the British young woman let out moans and groans of her own, which went straight into Taki's pussy in her face, at the same time sending delicious vibrations from her voice straight into Taki's already VERY stimulated womanhood. And the louder Taki moaned, the harder and more frenetically did Ivy's fingers work their magic between her own legs.

Ivy felt the pressure building, and fast. She knew she wasn't too far from letting it all out in a burst of unabashed passion, and from the way Taki was more or less now humping her face, she knew they were both on that brink.

Taking her fingers outside of her pussy and placing both hands firmly on the hips of her eternal love, Ivy made sure to lick that special spot inside her wife, and then to keep licking it over and over until the black haired buxom beauty let out a full throated scream of ecstacy, her entire body shuddering and spasming uncontrollably as she felt the orgasm surge through her entire body like a tsunami, her hands both on the wall at that moment to support herself, her sweet cum splashing out of her and into Ivy's mouth without any hesitation, Ivy lapping up every single drop without missing a beat.

Ivy waited for a few moments as the shaking breaths of her wife slowed and softened, Taki slowly sinking from her wobbly legs down into her wife's tender embrace, holding the warrior maiden of Japan tenderly, running a hand gently through her midnight-black locks, her arm secured at Taki's waist.

Taki had her head resting on her wife's shoulder, barely able to hold herself upright.

And so, Ivy held tehe Japanese girl in her arms, cuddling her in her lap as she sat on their carpeted floor, Indian style. After a few moments of rest, Taki regained her composure and snuggled closer into her beloved's beautiful, naked body.

"Aishiteru, Isabella-chan~" Taki whispered into the crook of Ivy's neck. The British lass kissed the top of Taki's head.

"And I love you too, my darling lily~"

And then, it hit Taki..."Wait!" She pulled away from Ivy's embrace slightly, bracing one hand on Ivy's boobs. "Ivy-chan...You...you didn't get to cum, did you?" She crossed her arms over her own bountiful chest.

Ivy blinked once, twice, before blushing slightly and looking away, scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"Err...umm..." She couldn't help but look sheepish.

Taki face palmed and shook her head in dismay.

"Mou, Ivy-chan. Really?" She then turned her frown upside-down and settled back into Ivy's lap, wrapping her legs around her waist and linking her arms around her neck. She gave Ivy a sultry look and licked her lips.

"Ivy-chan kawaii~ You're SO sweet, woman..." They shared a soft, lingering smooch. "Always thinking of my pleasure...damn it, you're making me feel bad now~! Mou." They kissed again, longer and deeper this time, tongues coming quickly into play as they played tonsil hockey in each other's mouths.

After a moment, they broke the kiss, not without a thin string of saliva keeping their full lips joined for a second.

"Now, how about I give YOU some-" *rrrrrriiiinngggg!* "A-Are...?" The girls turned towards the sound and saw Taki's cellphone ringing away.

Using her long arms, Ivy reached out for the offending device on their nighstand.

Taki looked like she was about to cut the phone into pieces for interrupting them. Ivy retrieved it and handed it to Taki, kissing her knuckles as the frustrated ninja girl took it and got a good look at the number.

"Huh...Ok, it's one of my classmates," Taki informed her beloved. She answered the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

Even Ivy could hear the person on the other end.

"Oi, Sakurai-chan, stop screwing your girl for a minute! Class is about to start!" Taki froze with a dumbfounded look on her beautiful face.

"...HAH?! WHAT?! Class is about to start? B-But...But I thought we had no class till two more hours! Mooouuu!" Taki groaned and stood up, holding her cellphone to her ear as she urgently tried to put on her school uniform.

"Ok, Ok...aha, five minutes. Ok, I'm going! Thanks, bye!" And she hung up.

She looked back at her beloved with a terribly apologetic look. The poor dear looked near tears, actually.

"Oh my God, oh Soul Calibur, I'm SO sorry, Ivy-chan! I have to get going to class now!" If Ivy had to compare Taki's face to an emoticon, she'd have to go with "DX".

Ivy sighed and told Taki it was alright. She was the one who had engaged the lovemaking anyway, so she could wait until she got back. Ivy had a different class schedule, and since she had finished all of her classes, she had a mostly free day left, along with the weekend as well.

As Taki rushed out the door after a quick kiss, Ivy smiled.

An idea had started to form in her head, and she knew the perfect way to pull it off. She went into the bathroom and pulled out a medium-sized, rectangular box she had been saving for a month now, waiting for just the right time to use what was inside.

Her smile would have made the Cheshire Cat envious, and she giggled to herself as she got dressed in comfortable clothes and walked out her door, going through their dorm, getting everything ready for Taki's surprise later...

~To Be Continued~

**X X X**

**Author's Notes: Well...Sonuvabitch. We did it. Again. LOL**

**Omega-kun: I am sensing a pattern here.**

**I blame Omega-kun. XD**

**Omega-kun: He's right too.**

**He gave me a bit of a kickstarter by improvising right then and there on Skype, so, thanks to his tempting me, you beautiful people and perverts around the world, and ScarletVirus-kun, get this. :3**

**Omega-kun: Let's not pretend that this wasnt fun :3 But yeah, enjoyed collaborating with you mi hermano :3**

**As always, it's a pleasure, Omega-kun. :3**

**Also! ScarletVirus-kun...Omega-kun and I may just write for another pairing other than IvyxTaki in this franchise. After all, a certain pair of Greek sisters also have been given the gift of reincarnation that keeps on giving, haven't they~? ;3 We love IvyxTaki...But we CAN write stories for other couples, too. :3**

**Omega-kun: And remember people: every time you read a fic and don't write a review, bunnies everywhere cry. Don't make the cute bunnies cry!**

**IKR?! Q.Q**

**Also, stay tuned to the second chapter, where we get to see Ivy's surprise for Taki~ ;3**

**Yes, that's right: This is a two-shot! ^o^**

**Until then, hope you enjoyed it, see you next time you lovely guys and gals :3**

**(Salutes) Read'n Review! That's a order, damn it!**

**Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
